Omitidos: Carlisle e Esme
by ThatyDel
Summary: Fluff do Carlisle e da Esme que o livro não conta. A transformação da Esme. Se vc gosta desse casal super-fofo não pode perder! bjss


**1921**

"É o único jeito."

O único.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença; a chuva torrencial já a tinha ensopado.

Ela deu mais um passo vacilante. Seus pés descalços sentiam a rocha áspera e gelada. O vento impetuoso embaraçava seus cabelos e fazia a pele por baixo da fina camisola branca se arrepiar. Na noite sombria, Esme não conseguia ver a água salgada do mar batendo contra as rochas, vários metros abaixo. Mas ela podia ouvir. Era o som do fim, do desfecho de uma trágica história que começara em 1917, quando seu pai a pressionara a se casar com Charles Evenson, o filho de um amigo da família. Um homem com bons prospectos, porém, quando estavam a sós, ele mudava, virava um monstro. Só Deus sabe o quanto ela sofrera nas mãos dele. Com mais um leve passo para frente, Esme alcançou a borda do precipício ao mesmo tempo em que as imagens voltavam a inundar a sua mente...

_- Vai sair? Tão tarde? – Esme Anne Platt Evenson perguntou com voz fraca._

_- Vou – Foi a resposta curta e grossa do marido. – E vá dormir, não faz bem para o bebê você ficar acordada a noite toda. – Com isso ele a deixou no quarto que dividiam e saiu da casa._

_Esme esperou. Ele nunca escondera dela que só se interessava pelo filho legitimo que ela estava carregando. Ele tinha vários outros, porém todos bastardos. E para ter um filho legitimo, Charles não mediria esforços, mesmo que para isso precisasse tomá-la a força._

_"Pelo menos eu tenho você", ela pensou, acariciando o liso ventre carinhosamente. "Não vou deixar ele te machucar, meu amor, nunca." Com isso ela tomou coragem, pegou suas malas e se foi daquela casa, que só lhe trazia más recordações. Exceto quando ele fora convocado para a Primeira Guerra Mundial, e ela pode respirar, mesmo que só por pouco tempo._

_Assim, ela tomou a primeira carruagem que encontrou, e rumo para Milwaukee, onde passou a morar com um primo de segundo grau. Mas seus pais a descobriram, então ela fugiu outra vez, para o norte, indo parar numa pequena comunidade em Ashland. Se disfarçar de viúva da guerra foi fácil, nesses tempos a maioria dos homens havia morrido, deixando milhares de órfãos e viúvas. Ensinou numa escola até seu bebê nascer, e pensou que não poderia haver felicidade maior no mundo. No entanto, sua felicidade durou muito pouco: alguns dias depois de seu nascimento ele morreu de uma infecção no pulmão._

_E todos os planos se foram com ele. Agora ela não tinha mais nenhum motivo para viver._

Esme abriu os braços e deixou-se cair na escuridão abaixo. E com um baque a escuridão a envolveu, e ela não sentiu mais nada.

* * *

Carlisle estava no necrotério, trabalhando com os corpos. Felizmente, naquele pequeno hospital de Ashland ele não era o único médico, e podia desfrutar de algumas horas para suas pesquisas. Não havia tantos corpos quanto antigamente, na época da Gripe Espanhola. Carlisle se perdeu por um momento pensando em Edward. Ele já não era mais um recém-nascido, portanto não necessitava de tantos cuidados, e talvez até pudessem voltar a morar numa cidade grande outra vez, e assim ele podia cuidar de mais pessoas, salvar mais vidas.

Distraído, ele passou para o próximo corpo quando a porta foi aberta e entrou uma maca guiada por um enfermeiro.

- Olá Dr. Cullen.

- Mais um corpo. – não era uma pergunta.

- Sim, a pobre coitada foi encontrada no mar. Aparentemente ela pulou de um precipício. – ele balançou a cabeça – Jovem de mais. – e então ele saiu, deixando Carlisle a sós com o novo corpo.

Como o bom médico que era, Carlisle não se deixava abater pela morte. Já vira corpos de mais em seus quase 300 anos de idade. Contudo, quando ele lentamente puxou o lençol branco para analisar os danos daquele novo corpo, Carlisle teve um choque. Como podia esquecer aquele rosto de anjo, mesmo alguns anos mais velha? Seu celebro de vampiro se recordava muito bem dela; ele ficara encantado com sua alegria e vivacidade de 16 anos, mesmo depois de ter partido a perna ao cair de uma árvore.

Sentiu uma pontada de dor pela sua morte. Esme Platt não devia ter mais o que 26 anos agora. Era jovem demais.

Foi então que ele ouviu. Uma leve batida. "Não pode ser!", Ele pensou, e então se esforçou para ouvir novamente. "O coração dela está batendo. Ela não está morta!"

Mas estava fraco, lento. Não pareceu que duraria por muito mais tempo. Carlisle como médico nada podia fazer para salvá-la, porém restava uma opção. Mas ele não podia fazer de novo. Mesmo que não se arrependesse, foi duro ver a transformação de Edward. Ele não podia condená-la a isso também.

Todavia, ele se lembrou de seu rosto, de seu sorriso. Não, ele não podia deixar aquilo desaparecer para sempre. Era lindo demais, perfeito de mais.

Ela ainda estava usando uma camisola, agora praticamente vermelha de sangue. Carlisle a pegou no colo facilmente e a levou para casa, onde sabia que ninguém ouviria os seus gritos. Depositando-a na única cama da casa, Carlisle abriu os botões da camisola, expondo-lhe o frágil pescoço. Com um momento de hesitação, ele cravou seus dentes na macia pele, sentindo imediatamente o gosto doce do sangue dela.

Esme gritou e se contorceu de dor por três dias. E depois de toda aquela dor, ela abriu os olhos e viu o rosto que não havia esquecido durante toda uma década. Era o Dr. Cullen, que a deslumbrara quando tinha 16 anos, e que a deslumbrou outra vez agora. Um sentimento de alívio correu pelo seu corpo.

Carlisle lhe explicou tudo sobre o que ela era e lhe ensinou a beber somente sangue de animais, rejeitando o humano.

Porém ele lhe ensinou algo mais. O sentimento cresceu entre os dois, e logo Carlisle se viu completamente apaixonado por ela. Esme estava bem diferente depois da transformação, a pele branca, os cachos caramelos, o rosto em formato de coração e a estatura pequena encantavam Carlisle e tirava-lhe o não-necessário ar toda vez que ele a via. E Esme correspondia ao seu amor; nada podia deixá-lo mais feliz.

Pela primeira vez em 300 anos Carlsile se sentiu feliz e grato por ser vampiro, e estar ao lado da mulher da sua vida.

Quando mais vampiros apareceram, o poder de amar apaixonadamente de Esme, e a compaixão de Carlisle acabaram por criar uma verdadeira família. Juntos, se transformaram nos pais de Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper, todos ligados por um amor jamais visto entre vampiros.

**Fim.**

**Gostaram?? eu amo o Carlisle e a Esme, e sempre quis ler mais sobre o amor desses dois! Então resolvi escrever minha própria fic!! Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bom, não esqueçam de me dexar um Review, ok? mesmo que só para dizer "Legal, gostei!" ;)**

**Bejinhos de maçã do amor! ;**


End file.
